The Rise of Skaro
by Friends-Of-The-Ood
Summary: When cousins Neo and Skye are taken prisoner by daleks, they are separated and along with a few others, want to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Neo

I was sitting on my bed with my netbook on my lap. "What should I say next?" I asked Skye, who was standing at the corner of my room near to my wardrobe. I turned my netbook around so she could read the latest paragraph I had written for my book.

She read the writing carefully, her blue eyes following the words on a screen like a hawk watching its prey.

"I don't know," she finally replied, handing my netbook back to me.

I heard a crash coming from the bathroom, suddenly, a strange, extraterrestrial- like noise. My heart jerked in my chest.

"What was that?" I whispered to Skye. Setting my netbook aside, I stood up and walked to the other side of my room. The music from my iPod docking station was playing at a moderate volume, but in order to listen out for any more strange noises, I paused the music.

And that was when I heard it. The voice,

A loud, metallic voice that echoed through my brain like a curse. Utterly terrifying, it rang through the deadliest storm creating ferocious earthquakes that shook the very core of the planet.

"HUMAN LIFE FORMS DETECTED!"

My heart thudded in my chest. I stared at Skye, my eyes wide with fear.

"THEY MUST BE FOUND!" Another voice said, similar, but different in a miniscule way.

I mimed the words "_Ohmigod,_" but stopped myself from speaking them aloud. My bedroom door was closed. I knew something was looking for us.

I felt a chill run down my spine; I started to tremble uncontrollably with fear.

"EXTERMINATE!"

I saw my bedroom door fly off its hinges, and turn slightly as it collided forcefully with my bed. In shock, I felt a scream escape my throat and my hands came up to shelter my face automatically, my eyelids slamming shut.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a metal creature entering my room. It had a silver suit. Further down, it had a lever- like stick that reminded me of a mixer. Its head turned around, I assumed the blue glowing light at the top of the monster that was held by a similar metal stalk, to be an eye. It had two _ears _on the top of its body that lit up as it spoke,

"HUMANS WILL FOLLOW DALEK ORDERS!"

There was a terrifying sound to its threatening voice that made my body feel frozen by fear.

"YOU WILL FOLLOW!" It backed up from my room into the hall. I hesitated, remembering my door flying off its hinges. It had the power to kill.

I saw Skye shaking her head reluctantly. If we went out there, what would they do to us? If we didn't, could they kill us from where they stood?

I took a few shaky steps towards the door. My legs felt weak below me. Skye followed my lead nervously. Outside, there were one more of the monsters. _Daleks?_

A blue laser shot out towards Skye and me, but missed us and went through the wall, it was clear that the shot was not aimed at us. I screamed loudly nonetheless, and so did Skye.

"YOU WILL KNEEL!" the dalek in front instructed sharply. I stood staring at it, my brain not processing what it had said.

"OBEY!"

I saw its shooter move, aimed directly at me. Fear brought me to my knees. Skye obeyed a few seconds after me.

"THE PRISONERS OBEYED DALEK INSTRUCTION." Observed the other Dalek, "THEY WILL MAKE GOOD SERVANTS FOR THE DALEKS."

"THE DARK FEMALE WAS MORE RESISTANT TO ORDERS!" the first one replied, its eye turning to look at the one behind.

"I think it means you," I whispered to Skye. She whimpered a fearful reply.

"YOU WILL FOLLOW!" the Dalek said, turning back to us. The one behind turned around and went into the bathroom. The other one watched as I stood up and followed the first dalek. Skye followed too.

The dalek came to a stop, and I felt its eye looking directly at me. I swallowed, my breathing was shaky, as I trembled in fear.

"STAND THERE!"

It was looking at a gap between the unit and the wall in the bathroom- a gap that was not there before. I wanted to ask why, but fear got the better of me. Not daring to look at Skye, I stood in the space, wondering if I was about to take my last breath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Skye

Neo disappeared in a fog of blue light.

"YOU WILL FOLLOW!" one of the metal creatures told me, it moved forward and stared directly into me with its glowing eye. Its shooter moved slightly so that it was pointing at my body.

"What have you done to her? What do you want with us?"

"HUMANS WILL NOT ASK QUESTIONS!"

"THE HUMAN WILL NOT FOLLOW ORDERS! SHE WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

Both Daleks turned around to face me. My heart leaped into my throat.

"No! I'll do what you say!" I ran into the same spot as Neo had stood, tears flooded in my eyes.

"THE HUMAN OBEYS!"

"MAXIMUM POWER TELEPORT TWO!"

A power surged through me, shaking every cell in my body. I fell into darkness.

The sound of murmuring tickled my ears as light flooded into my slowly-blinking eyes. The few voices were unrecognisable, and my mind could not identify words. Everything was moulded into a drunken haze.

My vision cleared within seconds, to welcome a killer headache. Words became slowly understandable. I found myself lying on the cold, grey, concrete ground. Something soft was under my head, warm.

I feebly tried to sit up from the uncomfortable position I was in. My body was heavy; it ached and throbbed with every movement.

"Woaw, careful. Don't sit up too fast." A strong American voice spoke as I noticed a figure walk towards me. At first it was a blur, and then suddenly I was staring up at a handsome, dark haired man who was crouching down. "It's ok." His voice was soothing, as was his unblinking aqua blue eyes.

I sat up slowly, still staring at him. My head was spinning.

"Where am I?" I murmured. "What happened?"

"You've been brought into a dalek spaceship. What's your name?"

"Skye. Skye Karring." I answered after clearing my throat.

"Nice to meet you, Skye Karring. Captain Jack Harkness." He flashed a brilliant Cheshire cat grin, and I returned it with a faint smile. "How are you feeling?"

"Erm. My head hurts…" I tried to not to be too whiney.

"No wonder. The Daleks must have thought that you were less willing to comply with there orders. They teleported you straight into this room. Maximum strength. That's gotta hurt. It must have knocked you out instantly."

"How long was I-?"

"About two hours. For ages, Miss Pond thought you were not going to wake up." He moved aside, and I noticed a redhead waving slightly at me.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'm Amy Pond." She spoke in a Scottish accent.

"Hi." I offered a greeting.

"Jack, why don't you give the kid a bit of space?" Amy commented, before I realised how close Jack was to me. I didn't respond, though he moved to the side and sat on the floor next to me.

I shifted in my space slightly. Dizziness was fading slowly, which allowed me to examine my surroundings. The room was a basic grey colour; concrete floor, concrete walls, concrete ceilings. Other people were situated around the room. Two people hugged each other to my left; they were crying, one male and the other female. A boy no older than eighteen sat at the corner closest to me, near Amy. A fourth person sat about two meters away from where Jack was sitting previously.

To the right of Amy, I also noticed a metal door sealed shut.

"Oh, God!" I realised after looking around the room, "Neo- My cousin got taken as well. She- Oh, God, could she be…?"

"I don't know. There must be loads of rooms like this. She'll be alright. We'll all be alright. The Doctor will save us."

"I think we've gone past medical help now!" a voice rang out from the corner. "We're stuck here forever. They took my Mum too. She'll be dead. They'll all be dead. They'll leave us here to starve." The boy in the corner broke into tears. I choked on tears almost, but I held it together. It took some strength, but I knew I could not break down. Neo was alive. I knew that. She was my best friend as well as my cousin. If I survived, she did.

Amy shuffled along to the boy and put her arm around him as an act of comfort. "It'll be okay, I can promise you. The Doctor, he's the most amazing and fabulous person in the world. He will save us."

"And the Daleks won't kill us. I've seen them before. They're reckless. All they know is how to kill. I'm guessing they need us for something." Jack informed everyone.

"But for what?" I muttered, my eyes wondering to the ground.

"That's the thing. I don't know. Last time I met the Daleks, they were trying to turn the Earth and other planets into a generator for a nuclear weapon to destroy the universe. That was bad. I can't think about what they want to do this time."

"So we're as good as dead." I mumbled.

"No, you're not. Skye, I'm going to get you out of here. The Daleks don't remember who I am. And the Doctor isn't here. I'm going to save you. And I'm going to save everyone here." He stood up energetically and ran to the other side of the room where the metal door was.

"Oh, almost forgot. Skye, I need my coat."

"What?" I was confused. Then I realised I was sitting on a soft cushion-like material. I jumped up and picked up a grey jacket. It was _huge!_ "This?"

"Yeah, perfect!" his grin was a wild as a cheater pounding across the plane. He threw his jacket over his shoulders.

_What was he going to do?_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Neo

The world went black only for a split second. I had scrunched my eyes closed, too afraid to open them. I felt my body hitting a cold, solid floor as I gasped for breath.

"THE HUMAN FEMALE WILL STAND!" A Dalek voice ringed through my head. I opened my eyes, finding myself lying on a cold metallic floor. "STAND!"

I struggled to feel my legs, but I pushed myself off the ground, trembling with fear, I felt incredibly weak. The world was spinning like a tornado over my head.

In front of me, there were Daleks surrounding the room, some hovering above and others on the ground, but every one was staring at me.

"YOU WILL COME WITH US!"

I looked at the Dalek who had spoken. It turned around, leaving me no choice but to follow. I started walking. Three Daleks turned to follow behind me. I wanted to stop walking, and to go back home. But it was impossible.

"What have you done to Skye? Where is Skye?" I asked desperately. When I got no response, I turned my head to look at the Dalek to my left. "I need to know."

"PRISONERS WILL BE SILENT OR WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

I opened my mouth to speak again, but I choked on my words. All three Daleks were pointing their shooters at me. My pace slowed down gradually.

I felt a huge nudge in my back from the Dalek behind me. I stumbled slightly, taking its hint to walk faster.

Looking behind my shoulder every few seconds, I could not see whether Skye had come through the teleport. _What if she has been killed? _My mind was racing with fearful thoughts. There was nothing I could do but follow their orders, if I wanted to keep my life. A tear rolled down my face. I quickly wiped it away, but more followed uncontrollably. Silently.

A steel door opened, allowing us to enter another room. Inside, it looked like a corridor, with several doors at either side. The Dalek led me past two steel doors and stopped.

The Dalek approached the wall, and placed its sucker over a round button on the wall. The door opened slowly.

"YOU WILL WALK FORWARD!"

I hesitated, but complied with its order. The room was too dark for me to make out what was inside. I heard the door close suddenly behind me. In shock, I turned around and placed my hand against the door.

I stepped to the side until my back was against the wall. I let my back slide down it until I was sitting against the wall, hugging my legs to my chest. Tears rolled down my cheeks, more than before.

I heard footsteps on the floor coming towards me. I refused to lift my head; terror filled my blood like a poison through a stream.

"It's okay," I heard voice say- a female _human_ voice. I breathed deeply and raised my head. _How is this okay? _I wanted to ask, but I stayed silent. "What's your name?" she asked.

I turned my head to look at her. She had a dark complexion, dark hair and eyes.

"Neo," I replied, my voice muffled with crying. "My name is Neo."

"I'm Martha," she said.

"Where are we…?" I asked.

Martha sighed. "We're in a Dalek spaceship. Somewhere on a different galaxy."

I looked to the ground, then around the room. There were five more people in the room. They all looked terrified and hungry.

"So we're all prisoners here. But why?"

At this, Martha nodded sadly. "Obviously the Daleks need us for something, but no one knows what it is. Everyone's too scared to ask questions. But I know they must need us for some reason, because Daleks usually don't hold prisoners."

"You talk like you know them."

"It's a long story."

"Okay, this morning I was just writing and talking with my cousin, and now I'm a prisoner to some aliens called Daleks," I muttered, my throat clogging up as I felt more tears build up in my eyes. "It doesn't make sense."

"Well, you won't be getting home again." A voice said from across the room said. I looked over to where the voice had come from. I looked to the floor.

"Not sitting around here, we won't" I replied.

"We can't escape," the person replied. She had pale skin and a dark expression on her face. "People have tried, and we suffered for it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"If one person tries to escape, they are killed- exterminated- and the rest of the people in the room are punished for it." She then introduced herself, "My name's Isabel."

At this, I felt sick, and absolutely terrified. "That is just… terrible."

Another voice spoke, "How old are you?" It was the voice of a young man who was sitting against the back wall.

It was a strange question, but I answered. "I'm sixteen."

"You must be the youngest prisoner the Daleks have taken," he commented.

"They took my cousin too… but I don't know where she is or if she is still…" I couldn't finish the sentence. "They teleported me here first, I haven't seen her since. She was fifteen; only two months younger than me."

"What is her name?"

"Skye."

"My name's Harvey."

I nodded.

I looked around the room; there were only 3 people I had not spoken to yet. The woman who was sitting at the corner of the room spoke next.

"I'm Ellie." Her voice was quiet and timid. She sat in a similar position in which I sat, hugging her legs to her chest. Her hair was bleach blonde, and her face was streaked with mascara, probably from crying.

"Summer," a redhead whispered who was sitting beside Ellie. She was sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her.

I nodded at both of them and introduced myself again. I then turned and looked expectantly at the only person in the room who had not yet spoken. He was young, no older than twenty- five.

"What's your name?" I asked quietly. It took a while for him to reply, it was obvious he was as scared as everyone else, possibly in shock or grieving. He was staring at the ground, his eyes not moving, very rarely blinking.

"Mike," he replied, not saying any more.

"He's grieving a bit," Martha told me in an almost whispered tone. "His brother has just been killed by the Daleks."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Skye

"Miss Pond, Skye, and everyone else, I'm going to get us all out of here." Jack declared, miraculously producing a tiny gun from out of a jacket pocket. Pointing it at the door, he pulled the trigger theatrically. A load noise erupted from the weapon, simultaneously to the door flying from its hinges.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Jack stood motionless as a huge metal bin-like creature moved around the corner into my sight.

"Oh, come on, exterminate me!" Jack muttered.

"YOU VIOLATED OUR SECURITY! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Yeah, you do that, Dalek!"

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" the Dalek shot a ray of blue light from its shooter, and it went through Jack's body effortlessly. He fell to the ground heavily.

"No! You didn't have to kill him!" I yelled, my heart pounding with adrenaline-tainted fear. I heard many voices cry out.

"YOU WILL STAND!" the Dalek instructed to everyone, although I was already on my feet. The Dalek's eye moved until it was staring me in the face. It then glanced around the room, stopping at Amy.

"YOU TWO WILL RETRIEVE THE BODY! YOU WILL FOLLOW! THE OTHER HUMANS WILL STAY HERE AND AWAIT INSTRUCTIONS!"

"I think they mean us." Amy muttered to me and moved towards Jack's dead body. I followed her actions.

"YES WE MEAN YOU!" the Dalek spoke with a hint of impatience.

In silence we circled Jack's body and I picked him up by the shoulders. Amy carried him by his legs. We walked behind the Dalek. The body was heavy, though the adrenaline gave me strength.

We walked down the corridor, and as we turned the corner, a door slid open.

"YOU WILL PROCEED!"

"What? Into there?" Amy asked.

"HUMANS WILL NOT QUESTION DALEK ORDERS! PROCEED! PROCEED!"

"Gee, fine." We marched into the room, the walls red, and heat radiated throughout every inch of the room. It felt like an extreme sauna, only threatening instead of relaxing. Amy dropped the body instantly and headed back to the door to exit the room, though as I turned around, I saw the door close swiftly.

"What?" I muttered. Amy turned around.

"I think… I think we're trapped here."

I choked on my heart as it leapt into my throat.

"We can't be." I ran to the door and hit forcefully onto the hard metal. A painful echo shook through the walls. "Let us out! Let us out!" Amy ran to the other side of the room (which was smaller than the previous room, circle, it was barely three meters in diameter.)

"There's gotta be a way out! There might be another door." She hit, kicked the walls with no luck.

"Oh, God, we're going to die." Sweat ran down my forehead. The temperature was rising, fast.

"No, we're not!" A voice from below us spoke, and before I registered what was happening, Jack stood up between me and Amy. "Hey. Who would've thought two girls like you could carry me all the way here?"

"What…?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Neo

An awkward silence lingered over the room for a while. I listened to the steady beating of my heart. I let my legs stretch out in front of me. I shivered, rubbing my arms with my hands to keep warm.

I tried to think of anything that would take me away from the cold, dark prison cell. The cell was no bigger than my bedroom.

"This morning, I woke up and said something strange was going to happen today." I said aloud, ending the silence in the room.

"Well, you'd certainly be right there," Martha replied after a few seconds.

"I still don't understand it though… You said they needed us for something. What would they need a sixteen- year- old girl? I'm nothing special."

"I don't know," she replied.

After another few moments in silence, Mike suddenly stood up. He walked to the door and kicked it forcefully.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked him calmly. He did not respond to her question.

"The Daleks will come," Isabel warned with a strong tone of fear in her voice, "Please, Mike, stop it." She burst into tears hysterically.

A loud click erupted from the door as it began to rise.

"EXTERMINATE!"

Isabel screamed and shuffled towards the back of the room to sit beside Harvey. A blue laser shot into Mike's chest. He yelled in pain and fell to the ground. I jumped with shock, my heart leaping into my throat.

"THE PRISONERS WILL STAND!"

Panicked, I scrambled to my feet, my eyes not leaving the body, my eyes widened. "_Ohmigod_," I muttered quietly. I looked to the Daleks, then around the room to everyone else; they all stood cowering against the back wall, except Martha and me.

A Dalek came towards us.

"YOU WILL RETREIVE THE BODY!" It looked from me to Martha. I hesitated, looking to Martha.

"OBEY!"

Simultaneously, we both rushed towards the body, unsure of what the Daleks wanted us to do.

"YOU WILL FOLLOW WITH THE BODY!"

I cringed. "So, I guess they want us to carry him."

Martha nodded, crouching down to pick up his arms. I copied, grabbing his arms. We followed the Dalek, three more moving behind.

"Where are we taking him?" I asked.

"YOU WILL BE SILENT!"

I rolled my eyes and continued walking. The body was heavy, I struggled to carry it. A feeling of fearful anticipation mixed in my stomach like a raging waterfall.

They wouldn't kill us if we obeyed their orders. As long as we're alive, we have a chance of escaping, so long as we were not caught.

We turned a corner.

"YOU WILL TAKE HIM IN THERE!"

I followed their gaze. I metal door was opening slowly; a blanket of hot air attacked my flesh. There was a cushion of smoke erupting from inside and flames were surrounding the room in the walls.

"What- what is that room?" I asked hesitantly.

"I think it's the incinerator," Martha answered. There was a glimmer of fear in her eyes.

"Oh… my… god" I whispered.

"YOU WILL WALK FORWARD!"

I breathed deeply, walking into the room after Martha. Tears flooded my eyes as the hot steam burned my skin. Inside, the room was humid. I could not breathe.

I dropped the body, seeing Martha do the same. I started walking to the door, the heat slowing down my steps.

"DALEKS ARE NEEDED AT CENTRAL PRISONER CELL!" I heard a dalek voice say loudly, almost like through speakers.

The door of the incinerator started closing in front of my eyes. I ran to reach it, but the sound of it hitting the ground made my heart sink. Sweat poured down my face, mixing with tears.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Skye

"What? You were dead a minute ago." I shouted, my breathing rate increased with the temperature.

"Yeah, long story. I can't die. But remind me never to be exterminated ever again!" He answered in a cheesy American tone.

"Well, guys, we have to get out!" Amy yelled from behind. "There might be another door. They locked the door we entered through."

"I know. I saw." He said.

"Oh, my God." I muttered.

I heard a muffled scream from outside the room.

"Someone's out there. There must be a way through." Amy stated. I heard frantic banging from the other side of the room.

"Move aside." Jack instructed. He removed his jacket and threw it to me. The ton weight almost pulled my arms down to the ground. He then kicked at the wall. The metal crumpled to the ground, allowing passageway into another room. The heat was still increasing, sweltering.

I blinked as sweat ran into my eyes. I saw two figures in the other room. One of them I vaguely recognised, but it wasn't until we moved into the other room when I realised who it was.

The girl I recognised was a blonde, her hair long, longer than mine, and a fringe covered her head until her eyebrows. She was wearing the same clothes as last time I saw her; a black vest top decorated with pink.

_Neo! _

My breathing almost stopped as our eyes met, I noticed tears falling from her eyes. Mine instantly filled up.

I ran up to her and threw my arms around my cousin.

"Ohmigod, Neo, I thought I'd never see you again!" tears streamed down my face. Neo wept and didn't speak a word.

The embrace was broken by the sound of Jack's voice.

"Break it up ladies, we've gotta get out of here." I let go of my cousin. "Skye, I'm gonna need my jacket again!" I handed over the coat again.

"I don't mean to rush you…" Amy muttered, "But I think we only have ten seconds." Everyone in the room turned to look at her. She pointed to the ceiling. A timer was counting down.

_Ten…_

_Nine…_

"We'll get out of here." Jack said, his hand was searching his jacket again.

_Eight…_

"If I can find…"

"Hurry!" A dark-skinned woman screeched. I didn't recognise her. She must have been in the room with Neo.

_Seven…_

_Six…_

"Ahh, here!" Jack declared, proudly holding up a different gun to before.

_Five…_

He pointed it at a wall and pulled the trigger. A blue light square shape against the wall, and within a second there was a hole leading to the other side.

_Four…_

_Three…_

The five of us jumped through the gap into a dark corridor. We ran. Adrenaline dashed through my veins. I found myself holding on to Neo as we ran down the corridor.

I heard a huge explosion behind me, and some hands grabbed me, pushed me onto the ground; slow motion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Neo

I stood up slowly, wiping down my clothes from the dust on the floor. Offering a hand to pull Skye up, I hugged her again. "Skye, I'm so glad to see you."

She smiled back. "Are you okay?"

I nodded.

"Martha Jones," I heard the American say.

"Captain Jack." Martha replied. I turned around to see them hugging.

"It's great to see you!" he told her before he pulled away. He then turned to me, holding out his hand,

"Captain Jack Harkness," He introduced himself. I shook his hand.

"Neo,"

"Isn't Neo a guy's name?" he joked. At the comment, I stepped backwards, dropping the handshake.

"It's short for Neoma, but I don't like _Neoma. _Neo suits me better."

"Fine by me," He grinned.

Another voice spoke, "While we're all introducing ourselves, I'm Amy." Her accent was Scottish. "And I think we'd better move soon- the Daleks will be here soon."

"Which way should we go?" Martha asked. She looked at Amy then at Skye. "I'm Martha, by the way,"

"Skye,"

"There's only one way to go," Jack said, he pointed down the corridor and began to run. We all followed behind him.

He stopped at the end of the corridor. "The Daleks are there," Jack whispered. "They must have heard the explosion of the incinerator."

I froze, a sudden chill surrounding my bones.

"If we're quick, we might be able to sneak past them when they are looking away," he said. He turned to me, "We should go one at a time. It will be quieter that way."

I nodded nervously.

"When I say, run to the ledge over the other side of the room,"

I followed his gaze. At the corner of the room was a small ledge with a gap behind it big enough to hide behind.

"Me?" I said quietly, shocked. "They'll see me!"

"Not if you run as silently and quickly as you can on my word."

I gulped, taking in a breath, ready to run. The Dalek's eye swivelled around, scanning the room.

"Ohmigod," I muttered under my breath, fear pulsing through me veins.

"Now!"

My heart launched as a bolted across the room. Adrenalin surged through my body. A scream almost escaped my throat as I saw the Dalek, but silently as a shadow, I glided across the room, somehow managing to tread softly.

Almost skidding as I reached the ledge, ducking behind it. Too scared to breathe, I crouched down not daring to peak over the top. I waited for the next person to run across the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Skye

Neo made it to the other side.

"Right, Amy, your turn." Jack whispered, peeking around the corner. "A second… Now!"

Amy sprinted silently to the ledge. I saw her disappear around it like Neo had. The Daleks did not make any noise; our movements didn't arouse any suspicion.

"Okay, Skye." He waited for a few painful seconds. "Now!"

My heart skipped a beat, I started running without looking back, not glancing at the metal aliens. A surge of power pumped through me, I sprinted quicker than ever before. I reached the ledge within seconds, ducked behind like the two people before me.

I saw Neo; I mouthed the words "_Are you okay?" _to her. She nodded.

A few seconds later, Martha ducked behind the ledge. I sighed with relief. _Only one more person to come… _

"THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED!" a metallic voice yelled.

"FIND THEM! FIND THEM!" a second voice sounded. A few seconds later, Jack still had not appeared around the ledge.

"FIND THEM!" the Daleks' voices were getting louder.

"EXTERMINATE!"

A Dalek, closer than before yelled. I closed my eyes. _Had the found us? _I couldn't breathe. I couldn't open my eyes for fear that I would stare into the thing that would be my executioner.

"No, no, no. Wait, you don't want to kill me!" an American voice cried out in panic. A voice I recognised. My eyes snapped open. "You killed me before, and yet here I am, still walking," he continued, "You can't kill me, Dalek. I was exterminated before, years ago, yet millennia in the future. You killed me before you threw us in the incinerator, expected it to burn the other innocent people there. Check your records. I can not die."

A few heartbeats later.

"YOU ARE CORRECT!"

"YOU WILL FOLLOW US!"

Martha stood up.

"Hey, Daleks, over here!" she shouted.

"Martha! What?" Jack replied to her yells.

"You won't kill us either. Because the person you really want is the Doctor. I know where he is. You kill us and he will destroy you."

"Yeah, Daleks, if you take me somewhere, you take them too." Jack agreed.

I stared up at Martha, who was standing, shaking, but holding her head high.

"THE HUMANS WILL FOLLOW!"

Martha glanced down at us. Her expression told us what we had to do. Amy stood up slowly, and I followed her actions, as did Neo.

"And us." Amy said to the metal aliens which were situated around us.

"We are all friends of the Doctor." Jack said.

"YOU WILL FOLLOW! FOLLOW!"

"BRING THEM TO ME!" A different voice instructed, louder than the others, and more human. The voice was coated in malice, though the tone of its voice implied authority. I noticed Martha and Jack exchanging glances of fear, recognition shadowed their eyes.

"Davros…" Martha whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Neo

I walked, keeping my eyes on the Daleks fearfully.

"Who is Davros?" I asked Martha in a whisper. It didn't sound good.

"He's the…" she began, pausing as the eye of the Dalek beside her swung round. When it swung back round to look ahead again, I looked at Martha expectantly,

"He's the creator of the Daleks."

I breathed deeply, a terrifying sensation sinking into my stomach. I shivered slightly, not realising before now how cold the Dalek spaceship actually was.

"How do you know The Doctor?" Amy asked.

"He and I used to travel together. We were friends."

"Oh… right." She sounded surprised, but there was a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Martha nodded but did not say any more.

After turning a few corners, we were brought to a huge metal door which appeared to open automatically as we approached.

"YOU WILL PROCEED!"

Every time a Dalek spoke, I felt fear strike me like a bolt of lightening. Exchanging glances with Skye, I followed everyone else.

The room was vast and dark. Every footstep echoed in a metallic sound which made everything tremble violently.

"THE PRISONERS WILL STAND IN A LINE!"

Everyone exchanging glances then stepped apart, standing in a line formation, side by side. I glanced at Skye, who looked as terrified as the rest of us.

A figure emerged from the darkness of the room. He had wrinkled skin and no eyes, but a blue oval shape on his forehead. His fingers were metal, as if the metal was a glove. At his appearance, I gasped frightfully, desperately wanting to run away, but my feet were solid on the ground.

"Davros," Jack said defiantly. Davros nodded, amused. "Last time I saw you, the Dalek race was dying. The Doctor had killed you and you were burning."

"The Daleks survived. We always survive." Davros replied, emerging closer.

"I can see that," Jack said sarcastically. "But why are you taking prisoners?"

"The Dalek Empire is rebuilding. The last one died, but now we will rise. Humans are merely slaves to build it for us."

"I thought the Daleks were so powerful, they didn't need slaves."

"Building the Dalek Empire in a new way will change it. Make it stronger."

"You can't do this! The Doctor will stop you!"

"But where is the Doctor now? I do not see him here. He has left you. He doesn't care."

Silence fell. My heart beat quickened, counted seconds.

"He'll come!" Martha yelled. "You'll see."

"Oh, and if it isn't Martha Jones! Yes, I recognise you. Not as powerful now, are you? Without your amazing key. Yet again, you couldn't destroy the Earth. And now, you are helpless." Davros let out a malicious laugh, silencing Martha.

"But the others…" he continued, "I do not recognise you. Is the Doctor travelling with new companions now? Just left his other Children of Time to mess up more lives? And his companions are younger. Yes, I see the Doctor is becoming more Dalek."

I exchanged glances with Skye. Neither of us knew who _the Doctor_ was.

"Leave them alone!" Jack yelled. "Let them go! They are innocent. You can keep me here; just let the others go, including Martha."

"Ha! No! I have the Doctor's friends here. You will call the Doctor here! And I will make him suffer as he made me suffer."

"No!" Amy screeched.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Skye

The room plummeted into silence, almost as dark and smothering like the night, with only the buzz of electricity running up wires in the wall. The breath of the others around me also sounded loud in my ears, as my heart leapt in my throat.

_Who was the Doctor? _

"DALEK RADARS HAVE FOUND AN UNIDENTIFIED FLYING OBJECT!"

A Dalek glided into the room.

"He is here? The Doctor arrives! Guard the prisoners; I shall check the Radar myself!" Davros smiled, his evil grin engraved itself onto my mind, this moment would stick with me forever. And he turned and left the room, the huge metal doors slid shut. No one spoke for seconds. I glanced around the room. There was no Daleks, nor any way out. The only door was locked.

"Erm… so, who is this Doctor?" Neo asked quietly from beside me. "How can he save us? Why is he so important?" Her eyes were searching the other three people for answers.

"The Doctor, He is brilliant!" Martha started.

"He's amazing." Amy agreed.

"The Doctor has saved the Earth many times without recognition, and other planets. He'll save us all." Jack told Neo and me.

"Oh, and you've met him too? He's never told me about this." Amy said.

"Yeah, back in the Blitz. He looked different then from the last time I saw him…"

"What? You don't look old enough to have lived during the Blitz!" the red-head argued.

"I used to be a time agent. The Doctor picked me up in the TARDIS after I saved Rose and I was gonna get blown into smithereens by a bomb in my spaceship."

"Who's Rose?"

The doors slid open with a large, abrupt sound, my heart jerked out of my chest. Davros skimmed across the metal floor towards us.

"Having fun?" He sneered. "You won't now that I tell you I just blew up the Doctor's spaceship. Your precious Doctor will not be able to save you now."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Neo

The Doctor had been killed. I didn't know who he was, but I knew that these people thought he was the only person who could save us. They were probably right.

"Now I have the Doctor's companions, all trapped here and no Doctor to save them," Davros said, but I barely heard it. He turned to a few Daleks that had just entered the room. "Take them to their cells. Make sure they are separated."

"WE OBEY!"

The five Daleks came towards us, each one pointing their shooter at a different one of us. I looked around the room. I saw expressions of despair on everyone's faces.

"YOU WILL WALK!"

"No!" Jack said defiantly. The Dalek backed up, its eye moving around franticly. "What are you going to do, Dalek? Exterminate me?"

The Dalek's eye looked around, and then back to him.

"EXTERMINATE!"

It shot him violently with a blue laser, and he fell to the ground, yelling in pain. I stumbled backwards, my heart lurching in my chest.

"YOU WILL WALK!" it said again.

I stepped forward, following the others out of the room and down a corridor that had several doors side- by-side. The Dalek opened the door by placing its sucker over a round button. I hesitated, but my mind was elsewhere. I felt like I was floating, my body walking without input from my brain.

The door closed with a slam behind me after I walked in. I was trapped. The room in which I was locked was very small, with nothing by a steel door and four concrete walls. I sat down against the far wall, which I walked to in a few paces. The room was dark. It was lit by a single light on the ceiling, creating vague shadows on the floor.

I sat, hugging my legs to my chest, listening to the piercing silence of the cell. My breaths were steady and slow, each one lasting two heart beats. I knew there was no way to escape.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Skye

Darkness engulfed me as I stumbled into the cell. Glancing around, I didn't see anything, and silence was overwhelming. I put my arms out in front of me, if I stretched out at both sides, both my hands would touch the cold concrete walls. A light flickered on above me, dimly, allowed me enough light to see that the cell was just four walls and the floor. I turned around to see the locked door.

I sat against one of the walls of the cell; it gave me time to think about why I was here. How could I have prevented this dreadful fate? I was innocent, so was Neo, and now we were here, in a space ship, separated from each other, and separated from any help we could get. And why? Maybe it was a punishment for wanting to stay in, sheltered from the rain instead of going shopping like we had planned. The only day of the holidays which we wanted to go somewhere, we were stopped by _water _and to pay for that mistake, we may never set foot on the Earth again.

A tear rolled down my face. Despair was all that my heart beat for. It was the only thing I felt in my veins. My head fell into my arms, and curled up in a ball, I wept so that maybe some of the despair would escape my body. So that vital blood could run through my veins again, instead of the feeling that clouded my mind. So that I could think again.

After minutes, my tears dried and I once again entered the realm of silence. The despair had left my system, and I could use my brain to think. There were only three possibilities from my perspective: someone would save me, or I'd be here for an eternity, soon to whither and die, or I'd have to find my own way out. Two of the options were unlikely. Neo, Amy and Martha were probably in the same position as me, and Jack would hardly be able to help. He may not be able to die, but Davros would have locked him somewhere probably. And Daleks didn't strike me as the saving type.

Trying to save myself would be a huge, impossible task. I had nothing with me at all, and the cell didn't accommodate for break-outs. And I wasn't going to let myself die here, not without seeing my family again.

I focused my mind for a minute, tried to listen through the silence. Any sound was potential assistance. I closed my eyes, willed the power of my sight to help the power of hearing. I quietened my breathing so that my mind would not play tricks on me. For almost a minute, I heard only the whisper of silence, but then one shiny moment showed a glitter of hope.

_Drip… _The glorious sound of a droplet of water, falling, hitting the ground. Only it wasn't inside the cell. It was behind the wall opposite the door. It told me there may be something behind it. Maybe a corridor or some escape route. If luck was on my side.

The next thing was getting out. I had to think carefully about this. If there was a corridor behind the wall, maybe the water was a sign of a leak. If the corridor was flooded extremely, the pressure would have built, and just possibly might have weakened the wall. I'd just been learning about erosion on the coastline in science. If water was forced into a crack, the pressure would cause mini explosions to widen the gap, weakening the wall. Studying the walls, I noticed they were old. There were thousands of little cracks to show age.

I sized up the wall. Would I be able to break it without damaging myself? I could barely make myself think of the consequences of trying, but if I didn't try, I wouldn't get out. I would always prefer to die while trying to escape than die slowly without any attempt of freeing myself. I'd go down fighting if necessary.

I pushed against the wall, hard, using all of my strength. My ear close to the concrete, I heard a slight crack. It could have been just my brain playing tricks on me _or _there was a way out.

I gave the wall a sharp kick, hoping the impact should make the wall crumble at the weak points.

The first time didn't work. I waited for a minute, my leg pounding in pain, but nothing happened. I bit my lip, anger was gathering in the pits of my stomach. I had to escape. This _had to _work.

I kicked the wall again, hurting my leg, only this time I felt the wall tremor slightly. _It was working!_ I kicked it again, and again, and I heard a loud crack from the bottom of the wall. I saw the concrete break as lines of weakness started to show. It started to shatter slowly until _Bang! _The wall exploded in front of me, water spilled in from the bottom, covering my ankles.

I allowed myself a few seconds to smile at my success before I stepped out of the cell and into a long corridor which stretched out to my left. I heard nothing but the song of silence. There were no sirens, not one signal to say that I'd escaped. I waded through the shallow water down the corridor.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Neo

I sat, still consumed by darkness. The air was cold as it settled on my skin. Shivering, I stood up as my legs started feeling numb. I looked around, not able to see anything; I stretched my arms out and was able to touch the two opposite walls of the cell.

I refused to cry, as I knew that tears were pointless; I had cried earlier when I was taken prisoner, but it did not change anything. I was stuck here unless I found a way to escape. It was one thing to the think about it and another thing to actually try it.

If I escaped, I'd probably be found by Daleks and killed. However, if I stayed here, I'd probably starve to death but it would be more natural than being killed by Daleks. My mind raced, trying to find a way to escape. No one was going to save me.

The door opened suddenly, shaking me away from my thoughts. I looked up to see who or what was there, but its voice told me what it was before I set eyes on it.

"YOU WILL STAND AND FOLLOW!"

I stood up abruptly and walked out of the cell. I looked to one side, seeing Amy walking out of her cell at the same time, but Skye was not there.

"Where do you think they are taking us?" I asked Amy in a whisper.

"I don't know, but it can't be good." She replied. Her voice seemed quite fearful.

"Skye and Martha aren't here," I commented, looking over my shoulder. There were three Daleks behind us and one at either side. Turning a few corners, I began to recognise the place we were heading to.

"Something tells me we're being taken to Davros," I said as the steel door ahead opened. I felt a sudden rush of fear as we walked to the centre of the room, facing Davros.

"The Doctor has not been destroyed," Davros said in his harsh, terrifying voice. "It was not his ship that the Daleks destroyed."

"Why are we here?" Amy asked fiercely.

"You are the Doctor's companion. You will bring the Doctor here, so I can make him suffer like I did when he murdered all the Daleks in the time war."

"What have you done to Martha and Skye?" she asked.

"They will be taken be taken as slaves with the rest of the prisoners. I only need one or two of the Doctor's companions to summon him here. I don't care about the others."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- Martha

Out of all the time travelling with the Doctor and in UNIT, I've never been locked in a cell as dark and inescapable as this. Yeah, I've been captured by aliens on many occasions. I've been scared and I've been almost killed but then, the Doctor has always been there to save me. Not that I was dependant on him- I've used my brain and kept alive, sometimes even escaped and I'd found him.

But this time was different. There were no possible exits and no Doctor to save me. I didn't believe the Doctor was truly dead. He wouldn't be caught like that. After his nine-hundred-odd years of living, he was too intelligent for that to happen.

I took my mobile from the inside of my jacket. I'd checked it earlier, still no signal. This was wrong, because the Doctor had done something to it so that I could phone anywhere throughout time and space, I'd never be out of signal. Obviously it didn't work where I was now.

"Doctor, where are you when I need you?" I muttered, knowing that no-one could hear me. The silence cushioned any sound, like ringing in my ears. I sat on the ground for a few minutes. I was tired. I needed to think about how I could escape.

Suddenly, the door slid open in front of me.

"YOU WILL STAND! STAND!" the metallic voice gave orders again, making my heart leap. Its blue eye followed my movement as I obeyed without a thought.

"You've killed the Doctor, Dalek! What else do you want from me?" I yelled.

"THE HUMAN WILL NOT QUESTION INSTRUCTIONS!"

Another Dalek approached and opened the cell next door. Could that have been Skye's cell?

"THE HUMAN FROM THIS CELL HAS ESCAPED!" the other dalek said.

My heart skipped again. _She escaped? How?_

"FOLLOW HER!" the first dalek instructed the other, and then turned to me. "YOU WILL WALK!" its eye moved to look behind me. Its shooter pointed directly at me. I walked ahead of it, continuously glancing around as it followed close behind me.

"What are you going to do with me?" I shouted.

"YOU WILL JOIN THE OTHER HUMANS AND WORK FOR US!"

"I'm quite happy with my usual job, thanks." I muttered. _At least that gives me a chance to save more people… _


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Neo

"But we don't know how to get the Doctor here," I said quietly as I thought it. I glanced at Amy, who was just as confused and fearful as I was.

"And even if we did, we wouldn't get the Doctor to come here. Not so you can kill him." She said, but there was a small trace of doubt as she said it.

"We'll see about that." Davros said, pointing a metal finger at each of us. A bolt of electricity flew out and struck me in my stomach, sending me flying backwards. My body hit the wall at the back of the room, and pain vibrated through my bones. I felt something metal close over my wrists tightly, nipping my skin. I looked down at my hands to see them chained to the wall with heavy metal cuffs.

"Activate holding cells," Davros said, before I saw a light appear over me. I slowly stood up, movement of my arms restricted by the chains.

"Leave them alone!" I heard a voice say from beside me. I followed the voice with my eyes to see Jack standing beside me, also bound by chains. I struggled slightly, but they were gripped tight, pulling my skin.

Davros ignored Jack's comment and came closer to speak to me and Amy. "You will call the Doctor here." His voice was threatening and cold.

"I don't know how to," Amy said.

Davros raised his head. Suddenly, a bolt of electricity rushed through me like a train. My bones felt week and they trembled in immense pain. My heart beat quickened as my knees buckled. My eyes closed and I screamed in agony, hearing Amy scream as well.

The pain stopped and I could feel my legs struggling to support the rest of my body.

"Stop!" Jack yelled, "You don't need to hurt them."

Davros did not respond to Jack speaking, he just continued glaring at us, but it was unclear whether he was looking at me or Amy. I took in a breath of air and looked to the ground. Davros was silent for a few minutes, obviously waiting for one of us to speak.

When neither of us spoke for twenty long seconds in silence, another bolt rushed through my body. I yelled in pain again, choking on air. A tear formed in my eye and I tried to blink it away.

As soon as the pain was over, I cried, "I can't… I don't know how to get the Doctor here."

My body erupted in pain as I felt electricity gnarling away at my skin. I screamed again, but bit my tongue to silence it. I held my breath, knowing that the slightest bit of air entering my lungs would force my scream back out of my throat. Beside me, Amy yelled in agony. I closed my eyes, using all my energy trying not to scream.

The torture lasted a few seconds longer before it eventually stopped. I was too afraid to even breathe. I was trembling, now leaning against the wall. I tried to stand straight my legs refused to carry my weight.

_Please, _I begged silently, _stop this. _I braced myself for more agony, but it did not come straight away.

"ONE OF THE DOCTOR'S COMPANIONS HAS ESCAPED!" I heard a Dalek say from the other side of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Skye

I'd been walking for minutes along the corridor, wading through the icy, dirty water. I hadn't heard a sound other than the swish of the water as I travelled. I doubted that the Daleks knew about this place, or they would have not put me in a faulty cell. My heart pumped twice for each step.

I came across a bend in the corridor, but it was separated by a small step which was larger than where the water went up to. On the other side of the water, there was no water. I was eager to get out of the water; my feet were starting to go numb. I peeked around the corner, and I stepped into the other corridor, seeing it was clear.

"HALT!"

I turned around to see the creature which spoke with a metallic voice. A Dalek was hovering above the water and was situated at the end of the corridor near my cell. I gasped, but frozen in fear, I watched it advance.

"EXTERMINATE!" a blue light flashed from its shooter.

Simultaneously, a loud, distinct noise sounded from in front of me. A sound obviously not from Earth. Like a whining.

A wooden blue box materialised before me. Wind blew my hair in all directions.

And the Dalek's shot bounced off the wood and back to the Dalek. Its head exploded violently.

The door of the blue box swung open to reveal an odd looking man with long dark brown hair in a side parting, wearing a bow tie.

"Hello, I'm The Doctor; I'm looking for someone called Amy Pond. Have you seen her?" he said. His expression was undecipherable, something between excitement and the look that children have when they are about to do something dangerous, which their parents don't know about, and slightly stressed.

"The Doctor?" I stuttered. "You're the Doctor…? But he said he had killed you. He blew up your spaceship."

"Who's this then?"

"He was called Davros." I answered. I watched his expression changed, like a storm clouding over suddenly. "But I have seen Amy. She's fine." I smiled.

"Where is she?" the Doctor asked.

"Erm, well, it's a long story…"

"No problem, come on into my TARDIS… Oh, I almost forgot, your name is…?"

"Skye."

"Lovely name, Skye. Come in." he moved his head in a motion to invite me into the box. I glanced doubtingly into the box, and as if he could read my mind he commented, "It's bigger on the inside."

Hesitantly, I stepped through the door behind the Doctor. It was true- the room inside was magnificent! The walls were red, large and sloped, like a dome shape, decorated with circular patterns and lights. Through the centre of the room, I saw a huge column of green light made of glass. It stretched out on top of a structure covered in little buttons and leavers and wires.

The Doctor ran up to the centre, pulled a leaver, which made the green light flash and the same whining sound as when it appeared. He then relaxed and leaned against the structure.

"So, Skye, what happened?" he asked, making eye contact with me. I slowly sat on a seat near the structure and I began to tell the story.


End file.
